Send an Orchid
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Elizabeth's view on the events in Orchids and Overlooked an Orchid.


Title: Sent an Orchid  
Author Saitaina  
Author Email: saitaina@wizzards.net  
Pairing: Jack/Will, Will/Elizabeth  
Rating: PG  
Series: Orchids (the LAST *does a happy dance*)  
Summery: Elizabeth's view  
Archive: Take it just tell me.  
Feedback: Please? I want to know what people think of this one as  
Elizabeth would NOT leave me alone.  
Spoilers: PotC, Orchids, Overlooked an Orchid *kinda*  
Warnings: het and slash and annoying plot twist  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, never even possibly could be mine.  
Notes: The last of the "Orchids" series, yes there's a bit of a twist  
at the end that would have made this series moot if Will had just left  
things alone. And yes this is Elizabeth's POV, and I know some lines  
from "Overlooked an Orchid" are messed with.  
And yes the song's het, pretend it isn't.  
****  
  
**You said you'd forget her, you tried I suppose  
But you sent her an Orchid, you sent me a Rose  
I'm plain as the sunshine, she wears fancy clothes  
So you sent her an Orchid, you sent me a Rose.  
  
**  
Elizabeth watched silently as Will headed down the path to the docks,  
shaking her head. The Black Pearl had just come into port and while  
he tired to play it off, Elizabeth knew exactly where her husband was  
going.  
  
She turned away from the window, not having the energy to watch him  
walk away again, only to return to her in the dark of morning, reeking  
of rum and Jack.  
  
The flowers and gifts would come shortly after. A "surprise" from her  
husband just because he cared. But everyone, even the beggar boy on  
the street knew it was a guilty conscience.  
  
She placed a hand gently on her stomach, eyes on the roses that had  
been dried and stored, a memory of Jack's last visit. She shook her  
head, turning away from them as she turned back to the open travel  
bag, deciding what to add to it.  
  
  
**The thing that really breaks my heart, is finding out you lied  
If you'd been honest at the start, I would have stepped aside  
You think it's a secret, but everyone knows  
That you sent her an Orchid, you sent me a Rose.  
**  
  
Elizabeth was tired of the stares, the whispers, the giggles, the very  
idea that the entire of Port Royal knew what her husband was doing  
behind the closed doors of the Tavern. She was tired of the pity, the  
unwanted advice, the damned preacher who kept showing up preaching  
about how a wife fails in her job if her husband commits adultery.  
  
She understood, really she did. Had she not been there? She was  
surprised Will hadn't gone back with Jack when it was over. She had  
seen the looks after all, the touches. But he had choosen to stay  
with her, she didn't' question it. Maybe she should have.  
  
She added another dress to the pile in the travel bag and sighed  
softly, sitting on the bed. If he had just said something,  
anything.they could have worked it out, got him passage on a ship that  
wouldn't ask questions. It would hurt, but not as much as it did  
right now.  
  
She turned back to her packing, brushing a stray tear from her eyes,  
wondering why she was crying now, when everything was over and done  
with.  
  
Hours later, Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, penning a note for  
Will, biting her lip as she tried to express her words without  
damaging the already fragile friendship the husband and wife shared.  
  
She sanded and sealed the letter, choosing the rose seal as a silent,  
pointed message before laying it aside, putting her head in her hands,  
not caring that she just smeared ink up her cheek and into her hair.  
  
She frowned when she heard a door closed downstairs and stood, heading  
down the hall to her husband's study, watching him silently stair out  
the window. She moved closer to him, joining him at the window,  
following his line of sight to the Tavern, watching as Jack Sparrow  
stumbled down the walk towards the docks.  
  
"I told him good-bye," Will said softly. "And asked him not to come  
back."  
  
"So that's it then, time to move on with our lives." She said,  
wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
**It wasn't bad enough to cheat and run around on me  
You had to go and add the insult to the injury  
Go buy her some diamonds, for her fancy clothes  
Then send her an Orchid and give her this Rose.  
**  
  
Elizabeth knelt next to the fire in their bedroom, running her finger  
over the rose seal before kissing it gently, tossing the parchment  
into the fire, watching as the flame licked over it, burning her  
words, taking them from her. "Time to move on." She said softly as  
the paper curled, eating at the words "I love you,"  
  
She turned away from the fire and started unpacking, glancing every so  
often at her sleeping husband who still had tears streaming down his  
cheeks.


End file.
